


30 Days of Stuffing With Tomki

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly worship, Body Image, Burping, Fat fetish, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Gay Sex, Good Loki, Hand Feeding, Hiccups, Humiliation, Lactation Kink, Light BDSM, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mpreg, Overeating, Poor Loki, Pregnant Loki, Public Humiliation, Pushy Bottoms, Spanking, Stuffing, Verbal Humiliation, Waddling, Weight Gain, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adapted for the Marvel fandom from 30 Days of Fatlock, a series of prompts proposed by fatlock & bumbumshaky on Tumblr.  Tags will be updated as I go.<br/>I swapped this idea from Aris_Silverfin.  I loved their 30 Days of Fatlock series, and I'm not even in that fandom.</p><p>Over the course of 30 prompts, Tom & Loki meet, fall in love, fight, get pregnant, get married, and have sexy times all while weight gain and stuffing kinks abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is Your Favorite Marvel Pairing to Fatten Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list below:  
> Day 1: What's your fave Marvel pairing to fatten up?  
> Day 2: Who likes to fatten whom up?  
> Day 3: Mutual gaining?  
> Day 4: Measurement and weigh in.  
> Day 5: Tummy kisses.  
> Day 6: A fight (made up with sexy times and/or food)  
> Day 7: What about babies?  
> Day 8: How did the weight gain happen? (Suggested by one partner, by accident, pregnancy, etc.?)  
> Day 9: New set of clothes.  
> Day 10: A day of stuffing.  
> Day 11: Favourite food/s to stuff with?  
> Day 12: Trying on old clothes.  
> Day 13: Going out for the day.  
> Day 14: (Cute) nicknames for the gainer?  
> Day 15: FREE  
> Day 16: Keeping a picture diary.  
> Day 17: Meeting old friends/family.  
> Day 18: Popping a button.  
> Day 19: Unintentional gain?  
> Day 20: Highest amount of weight gain for a pairing?  
> Day 21: Waddle-comments.  
> Day 22: Christmas dinner.  
> Day 23: Honeymoon.  
> Day 24: Love goes through the stomach.  
> Day 25: AU!  
> Day 26: Birthday present.  
> Day 27: All-you-can-eat.  
> Day 28: Holidays.  
> Day 29: Tummy rubs.  
> Day 30: Sexy times.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Loki meet. When the god returns, things have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff with a touch of romance.

Not entirely surprised to find the trickster god in his bedroom that evening, Tom regards Loki coolly. "You've been watching me, haven't you?" he asked, voice casual and smooth as silk.

Loki sauntered around the mortal's bedroom and made sure to make his feelings on several things known before speaking. He stroked an elegant finger along the dresser inspecting it for dust. He tugged the corner of the bedspread to smooth out an indiscernible wrinkle. He flicked his wrist and, to Tom's horror, his prized The Mighty Thor T-shirt was in Loki's hand, holes being blazed into The God of Thunder's eyes. The God of Mischief tossed the shirt into the trash can with a soft chuckle.

"Are you done?" Tom asked, an edge of annoyance to his voice.

"Quite," Loki replied, hoisting himself up on to the dresser and gazing at Tom curiously with crystal clear blue eyes.

"Are you going to answer my first question?" he asked, almost demanding. It wasn't something Loki was used to.

"Since I learned of your casting as me in those ridiculous moving picture filmy thingies,"

Now it was Tom's turn to chuckle. "Movies," he corrected gently.

"Movies," Loki grumbled.

"Yes. So tell me...how can I improve my performance? Make myself more convincing as you?"

"Well, first off, stop apologizing. Gods apologize for nothing..." he began.

They stayed up talking well into the early morning hours, both enjoying the company of the other much more than they'd have imagined. And so it became that Tom and Loki had grown very close in the years that had followed their initial meeting.

***

"My god, Lo! What happened to you?" Tom asked as Loki appeared in his living room. "I don't hear from you for months, and you just show up looking like shit? Not cool,"

The god looked himself up and down, hands ghosting over his skeletal frame, eyes sunken, hair matted. "I escaped Asgard. Afraid I'm in a bit of a mess. Can I stay here, Thomas? At least until things blow over," he added hastily.

The Midgardian crossed to Loki and pulled him into a hug. "Of course,"

"Thank you," the god cooed, brushing his lips softly, tentatively, over the human's. Tom kissed back and, surer of himself, Loki deepened the kiss.


	2. Who Likes to Fatten Whom Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Loki's safe, Tom makes a promise to always care for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and a bit of gently encouraged overeating.

Tom broke the kiss to ask, "You hungry, Lo?"

"Mmmm, famished," he purred.

"I'll order pizza?"

Loki looked at him, puzzled. "Pizza? What's..."

"Dough with cheese, sauce, and toppings. I'll get supreme,"

"That sounds lovely," the god sighed, removing his armored coat and boots as he sunk to the sofa, exhausted.

***

Loki sat back and burped softly, face reddening. His belly felt full and warm as he absently stroked it, and he was tired. "That was good,"

Tom raised an eyebrow. "You've only had one slice. Surely you're not full,"

"I-*hic*-I am,"

"But you're so thin!"

"Which is why I'm full, Thomas," Loki huffed in agitation.

"C'mon, Lo, please? Just one more slice. For me?"

Loki narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why? Why do you even care?"

Tom cocked his head. "You know, Lo. You know I care. I want you healthier; I want to put some meat on your bones. Doesn't this," he kissed Loki gently, "mean anything to you?"

Loki groaned as he picked up the smallest slice in the box and ate obediently despite the increasing pressure in his stomach. He managed to stuff the rest of the pizza into his bloated tummy and swallowed painfully as it groaned its way into his overly packed gut. "Ooof," he grunted as he heaved himself off the couch. "Are you very happy, Thomas? Look at me," he grumbled looking at his distended middle.

"Quite," Tom smirked. "Come on, let's get you to bed,"

Loki's breathing deepened as sleep took him, Tom's body warm and comforting as he spooned him. As Tom floated towards sleep himself, he smirked as the image of a chubbier Loki ran through his imagination. Now that he'd gotten the god to agree to eat more, it was only a matter of time before the bony form in his arms was wonderfully soft and cushy. Tom could hardly wait.


	3. Mutual Gaining?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's turning into quite the little chubster, to Tom's absolute delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prefer the feeder to remain slim.
> 
> I'm skipping ahead a bit.

As the weeks passed, the new couple settled into a comfortable routine. Tom was between shoots and they were snuggled together on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Vaguely, Tom grazed his fingertips over Loki's belly, realizing that it seemed softer. He tugged the god's shirt up and gave it a gentle poke. It seemed as if Loki was taking on most, if not all, of the new relationship weight. Loki squirmed and let out a squeal. "Don't!" he whined, wrapping his arms protectively around his middle to cover his pudge.

"What? Still full?" Tom grinned. Loki's appetite had grown very hearty, some might say ravenous, and he'd overindulged in the heavy pancake breakfast with all the extras Tom had prepared before retreating to the couch for a nap while he digested.

Loki, too glutted to mind his manners, burped shamelessly. "Is it any wonder? I must've eaten an entire box of pancake mix," he said lazily through a hiccup. "Ooof," he grunted as the food in his stomach sloshed and churned over and over.

"You did. And an entire package of bacon. Box of sausage. Loa-,"

Loki burped again and clutched his throbbing tummy with a groan. "Would you stop? I know what I ate. And how much. Must you tease me? And I know I'm getting fat. It's your fault, too,"

"I wouldn't call it fat, Lo. Chubby, maybe. But it's adorable,"

The god pouted. "Then why aren't you chubby?"

"Metabolism?" Tom shrugged unhelpfully.

"But the amount of sweets you gobble up! It's almost obscene," Loki huffed as he burped for a third time. "It's your fault for encouraging me to eat," he insisted.

"Excuse me for wanting you happy!" Tom said in mock indignance.

" _Fat_ and happy,"

"But happy, right?"

"Yes," Loki acquiesced before adding, "and hungry,"

"I thought you just said you were full!"

"All that burping freed up some space," he grinned sheepishly.

"Alright, I'll get you a snack," Tom chuckled.

"Make it something chocolate!" the god called after him.


	4. Measurement and Weigh In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's curious to see what Loki's new curves translate to on the scale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the slightest hint of NSFW at the very end.

"Do I have to?" Loki asked in a small voice the next morning, clad in nothing but his green boxer briefs, his chubby little belly just beginning its descent over the waistband.

"What's the matter, love?" Tom asked soothingly, massaging the soft layer of fat that had settled around the god's middle.

"I told you, Thomas; I feel fat!" he huffed, sitting on the edge of the bathtub, folding his arms across his chest. Tom sighed. He wouldn't push him. Though he _was_ curious. Loki heaved a heavy sigh as if he were being put upon in the worst way imaginable and narrowed his eyes. "What will you give me if I get on that dreadful thing? I won't let you measure me. I was a small when I moved in with you two months ago, Thomas, and I'm now a large. That's enough of a measure,"

Tom thoughtfully considered the rewards he had for Loki. "I could feed you," he offered. "Lots of pizza and chocolate cake. You like that,"

Loki blew a raspberry.

"So that's a no. How about sex?"

"You're not that good, Thomas," giggled the god.

Tom grumbled. "Belly rub?" he shrugged. Those were Loki's only motivators: food, sex, and belly rubs, and not necessarily in that order.

"Humiliation of this nature necessitates all three. You know how I hate choices," Loki said, gleefully stepping on to the scale and peering down, excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"If you don't hold still so I can see how much you weigh, I won't give you anything," the mortal warned, and Loki stilled immediately. "You've put on thirty pounds in two months. Impressive," he covered the god's mouth with his in a passionate kiss which he deepened when Loki moaned into it. Tom's hands grazed over his trickster's body, relishing the softness of it. He finally had little love handles to grab on to when Tom took him and his hips didn't dig in when Loki rutted against him. Even his collarbone and shoulder blades had softened. "I love you, Lo,"

"I love you too, Thomas. But really? Thirty pounds in two months? Ugh. I'm so depressed, I just need to eat. But first," Loki's delicate fingertips danced across the bulge that swelled in Tom's pants. "I have to work up an appetite,"


	5. Tummy Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Loki have hot chubby monkey sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW followed by gentle feeding and belly kisses

"Mmmm," Tom hummed appreciatively as Loki shimmied out of his boxers. "Luscious," he murmured, giving Loki's rounded ass a firm open-handed slap and watching as it jiggled. He shifted himself uncomfortably as his god readied his entrance with the bottle of lube they kept in the nightstand. Loki sure was taking his sweet time, though, Tom thought as removed his own clothing. The trickster presented his bottom like a baboon, sticking it in the air and giving it a little wiggle. He lined himself up with Loki's hole, pulled the god close tight to his chest, and whispered, "Are you ready, darling?"

Loki nodded eagerly, grinding his ass into the mortal's groin. Tom sighed at the plush softness of it and thrust into the god with one fluid motion, rocking his hips slowly, rhythmically. He didn't want to rush it. He wasn't used to it feeling this cushy, this round. "Oh god, Thomas!" Loki grunted.

"You like this?" he panted.

"Yes, oh god, yes!"

Tom reached forward and began stroking Loki's already rock hard cock with long, languid strokes, matching the rhythm of his hips. He felt heat pooling in his belly as Loki twitched in his hand. "Are you close already, baby?" he rasped, bending down to place soft kisses up Loki's shoulder to the sensitive spot at the nape of his neck. He nipped gently and Loki nodded furiously.

"Y-yes," he managed to get out through stuttered breath.

"Go on, then. Cum for me," he breathed, his free hand dropping to knead the soft flesh of Loki's hip and love handle as Loki spurted over his belly, body shuddering in ecstasy. "Good boy," he hummed as he spilled into the god. "Let's get you cleaned up and fed, then we can cuddle,"

"That sounds like heaven," Loki murmured lazily.

***

"Come on, baby, just one more bite," Tom encouraged as he fed him the last of the rich fettuccini alfredo he'd made, telling himself Loki needed to regain his strength after their vigorous sex session. Truth be told, he knew the god couldn't resist it and he loved to see Loki gorge himself on pasta, the creamy sauce an easy way to make sure his trickster continued to pack on the pounds. But after Tom had fed him a large deep dish supreme pizza and a rich chocolate cake, Loki had insisted he was still hungry. What else could Tom have done other than feed the gluttonous god? "Did you get enough to eat?" he asked as Loki leaned back in his chair and laced his hands across his warm, full belly.

"Yes," he replied hazily, absently rubbing at his round tummy with a small burp. "M'so full. So *hic*...s'relaxed," he slurred.

"Come on, baby. Bed. I'll kiss your tummy while you fall asleep,"

"'Kay," he agreed placidly.

Tom smiled and couldn't help but think that Loki was much more agreeable on a full belly. He considered it another pleasant side effect of Loki's increased appetite in addition to the weight gain.

***

Tom helped lower the bloated god to the bed, careful not to jostle his stomach, and knelt on all fours. He lowered his head to Loki's belly button and sucked at the sensitive nub until it was red and swollen before peppering the rest of the god's belly with love bites. He then went back over each one of the purple bruises and kissed and soothed them with his tongue before laying next to Loki and nuzzling him into his neck.

"Tell me a story, Tom. Tell me how we met and you fell in love with me,"

"Oh, you mean how you fell in love with me? You did make the first move," he winked, then laid a kiss to his god's forehead when he began fussing. He loved when Loki allowed himself to be vulnerable in his presence. It made him feel trusted and needed; as if he had the most important job in the Nine Realms: protecting Loki's heart.

Tom had been alone for so long and was a nurturer by nature but coming from a loving, supportive family provided him the emotional support he needed. Loki had also been alone but, by contrast, had had to take care of himself after his world was turned upside down and, for all his posturing, was incredibly sensitive and fragile. They were a perfect match: Tom needed someone to care for, and Loki needed someone to take care of him.

"Well, once upon a time, there was an actor. A handsome, talented actor. And he was cast to play a very mischievous god. When the god heard about this, he turned into a big creeper and watched the actor until, one night, he came into the actor's bedroom and detstroyed the actor's favorite shirt,"

"The actor's stupid Thor shirt," Loki interjected.

Tom continued without missing a beat. "And they talked all night. And the god kept visiting until he didn't anymore. The actor didn't see him again for months. The god had been unjustly imprisoned and couldn't see his human," Loki snuggled closer to Tom during this part. "But the god was very brave and fought his way back to his human. But he was sickly and the human agreed to let him stay. And the human fed the god and, like a stray cat, the god stayed,"

"You're telling it wrong, Thomas," Loki huffed impatiently.

"Alright," he chuckled, smiling warmly. "They were so happy to see each other when he returned. The human agreed to let the god stay and the human was very happy when the god kissed him. Then they agreed to not just be friends anymore, but so much more. And the human was so happy, he thought his heart would burst. And that's the story of how the god fell in love with the human,"

"You mean how the human fell in love with the god," Loki pouted, eyes closed.

"And that's the story of how the god and the human fell in love. Better?"

Loki yawned and stretched. "Better. Thomas?"

"Yea, Lo?"

"I love you,"

Tom smiled. "I know, Lo. I love you, too," he replied kissing the top of his god's head, thinking that the sound of his even breathing as he drifted to sleep in his arms was the best thing he'd ever heard.


	6. A Fight (Made Up With Sexy Times and/or Food)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's better than make-up sex? Make-up chocolate pudding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less angst than you expect for a chapter containing a fight.

"No!" Loki pouted, folding his arms across his chest. "I said Italian, Thomas, not fish and chips!"

"You said dinner," the mortal corrected gently.

"I meant this morning, you prat. This morning, I said I wanted Italian for dinner," he huffed. "You never listen to me anymore,"

"Well, maybe that's because you're always talking!"

"Oh! Oh, so now I'm not allowed to _talk_ anymore?!? Why don't you call _Odin_ and ask if you can use the _muzzle_?"

"I didn't know that was an _option_ , what's his number?!" Tom shrieked, grabbing his keys and leaving the flat, slamming the door angrily behind him. Loki threw himself to the couch, screamed into a pillow in frustration, then began to cry.

***

Tom raked his hands through his hair in frustration. Fuck, Loki had been moody these last few weeks, he thought as he walked to the restaurant. It was a bit of a hike, but he needed the air to clear his head.

He ordered fettuccine alfredo, a loaf of garlic bread drenched in melted butter and smothered in cheese, and a hearty chicken parm. He hailed a cab on the way home, not wanting Loki's dinner to get cold. The god didn't look at him when he walked in the door, but regarded the bags of food with interest. "Where's the fish and chips?" Tom asked, noticing the unwanted meal was missing. Loki patted his belly and burped proudly. Tom shook his head and retreated to the kitchen without a word. Task complete an hour later, he went to check on Loki.

The god was leaning back, pants undone, shirt riding up, hands resting on his bloated belly, butter running down his chin. "Th-*hic*-ank you," he said massaging his big, rounded tummy as he burped loudly.

"Better?" Tom asked, bending down to rub firm, soothing circles into the warm, pink chub.

Loki squirmed slightly at the pressure on his swollen stomach, but sighed in relief as he burped again. "Yes. I'm sorry I was a brat,"

"And I'm sorry I was a dick," he admitted. "But I've got a surprise for you,"

Loki's eyes lit up. "What?"

"Close your eyes,"

Loki obliged and Tom went to the kitchen and returned with a serving bowl filled with chocolate pudding, which he placed on Loki's distended gut. The god opened his eyes, then widened them as Tom handed him a spoon. "Fank you!" he replied, chubby cheeks full of the cool, creamy treat.

"You're welcome, baby,"

***

Once Loki was full to bursting with heavy Italian food, greasy fish and chips, and rich chocolate pudding, Tom scraped the stray bits of chocolate from the bowl and smeared it over Loki's tummy, pooling it in his belly button. "Mmm, that feels good, Tom. My belly's so hot,"

"It's working extra hard to digest that gorge, darling," he hummed, licking the pudding from Loki's taut flesh as the god wriggled beneath him, leaving his belly button for last. Loki pedaled his feet against the sofa cushions as Tom's tongue invaded the sensitive nub, exploring its depths and squishing the pudding around, teasing his god.

"Oh, god, that feels amazing!" Loki squirmed, putting his hand behind Tom's head and pushing his face further into his fat tummy. Tom blew a raspberry, throwing Loki into a fit of giggles at the sensation against his sensitive flesh.

"I'm sorry, Lo, I should've listened. You forgive me?"

"Mmmm," Loki murmured sleepily, completely sated. "Forgive me?"

"Always," he replied, laying a gentle kiss to the swell of Loki's overly full belly.


	7. What About Babies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, please! I love pregnant!Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's totally preggers. Yay! Mpreg kink ahead. If that's not your thing, may be best to skip it.

"Thomas?" Loki asked in a small voice. "Can you come in here?"

"What'd you need, Lo?" Tom asked, poking his head into the bathroom as he made the bed.

The god held out a long, thin, white plastic stick with a shaky hand. "H-here," he was nearly pushing it into Tom's hand as if it were hot and his hand were burning.

_EPT_ , Tom read at the bottom. There were two pink lines at the top. He stared dumbly until realization hit. "Lo, are...you. You're...I mean..." 

"Pregnant, Thomas, yes. I'm pregnant. That explains the mood swings I've been having lately," 

"Not to mention the increased appetite," he winked, rubbing Loki's belly, drawing a purr from the god's lips. "You've been pregnant with a food baby for months now," 

"It's a good thing, too!" Loki said solemnly. "Babies needs lots of food to grow," 

"They do," Tom nodded in agreement. 

"So...you're...you're not angry?

Tom felt his chest tighten at the question and swallowed hard against the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. "How could you ask me that?" he asked, hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Tom. I'm just feeling very insecure suddenly,"

Tom was quiet for a long time before answering. "You're not the only one who feels insecure in this relationship sometimes, Lo,"

"Why?" Loki asked, laying a hand on Tom's cheek.

The mortal closed his eyes, willing the tears not to spill. "I just...get scared sometimes. Serious relationships...they just never seem to work out for me," he finished with a shaky breath.

"How about instead of you just taking care of me, then, we take care of each other?" Loki suggested. It was the most thoughtful thing Tom had ever heard him say.

"You've got yourself a deal," he whispered, pressing his forehead to the god's as Loki kissed him tenderly.

Tom moaned as the trickster broke the kiss abruptly. "Then chop-chop, Thomas, my belly will not fill itself, and it's quite empty," 

"Meet me in the kitchen, sweetheart, I'll be in there as soon as I finish the bed,"


	8. How Did the Weight Gain Happen? (Suggested by One Partner, By Accident, Pregnancy, Etc.?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's weight gain happened by accident. Kind of. Though in all fairness, not at first. It was intentional at first, but intended to be just to get him healthier. Then, as Tom saw what a good feedee he was and his appetite returned, he began filling out and getting softer and Tom couldn't resist feeding him fattening goodies until he was a little chubster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cookie binge followed by more belly rubs and hormones.

"Lo, what do you want?" Tom asked as the god shoved Oreos into his mouth three at a time. He shook his head in amazement. "How could you eat an entire bucket of chicken plus a whole package of Oreos?"

"Mlph,"

"What?"

"M-" Loki began, then paused to chew and swallow. " _Milk_ , Thomas!" he sighed exasperatedly through a burp, pointedly ignoring the question about his food consumption.

Tom set the jug of whole chocolate milk on the coffee table and Loki unscrewed the cap, breaking the seal before glugging the entire gallon of the rich liquid. "Really, Lo?"

"Oof," he grunted, putting his hands on either side of his swollen belly and shaking it. "Listen, Tom!" he said excitedly, burping again.

"I hear. But you always burp," he teased, gently massaging Loki's bloated gut. "My god, you're full. It's so tight!"

"I know, but didn't you hear how sloshy I am?" he asked with as much glee as he could muster.

"I did, my darling little chubster. Quite impressive. Would you like a belly rub before your nap?"

Loki twisted his face up. "I don't need a nap," he replied petulantly.

"Darling, I'm sure your overworked tummy would beg to differ,"

Loki's stomach churned and gave a loud protesting groan as if to illustrate the human's point. "Traitor," Loki whispered, cradling it gently, beginning to rub the tender underside.

"Starting to settle in? Belly feeling heavy and warm?"

"And *hic* full. Oof," Loki moaned, rubbing with both hands now. "Help me, Tom,"

"What-"

"Rub it, of course!" he snapped, burping again. "This really is all your fault. You feed me until my appetite returns, under the guise of 'getting some meat on my bones,' then keep feeding me. It's *hic* ridiculous," Loki was huffing and puffing with indignation-and exertion-as he tried, unsuccessfully, to heave himself from the couch. "Then you had to get me pregnant so now I'm eating even more. Now _help me up_!"

"You could've said no. I didn't exactly tie you down and force feed you," Tom muttered with a grin, holding his hands out and, with no small effort, hoisting the god to his feet, watching as Loki waddled to the stairs. Tom chuckled. "Hormones,"


	9. New Set of Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom realizes that Loki can no longer pour himself into his old clothes and goes shopping for the god's new wardrobe-with mixed results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's being a spoiled brat. Slightly angsty.

"Unf!" Loki grunted from the bedroom. "Dammit!"

"Darling, what's with all the grunting and cursing?" Tom called from the bathroom where was shaving.

Loki waddled to the door, jeans wide open with a gap of about three inches between the fabric, shirt ridden up to expose his creamy belly, red stretch marks marring its surface. Loki tried to tug the shirt down again, pouting when it didn't fit over his tummy. "I'm fat," he said softly, head down.

Tom put the razor down, wiped his face, and turned to face his dejected god. "You," he said, crossing the space between them in two long strides to place a warm, comforting hand on Loki's belly, "are not fat. You've just entered your second trimester and the baby's shifted positions is all," he reassured him soothingly, massaging gentle circles into his tight flesh. He could still feel a soft layer of fat beneath the skin, but it didn't feel as thick as before.

Loki sniffed pitifully. "Really?"

Tom tenderly caressed Loki's cheek before turning his face up to look him in the eye. "Really. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'll still love you, even if you get as fat as Volstagg or as big as a bilge snipe,"

Loki groaned at the thought, but agreed to let Tom out of his sight just long enough to get him some new clothes.

***

The mortal returned a couple of hours later with several bags from a local men's store, along with a bag containing something that smelled absolutely divine. "Ah-ah, not yet," Tom slapped Loki's hand away from the food. "Try your new clothes on first,"

Loki dutifully obeyed, predictably dissatisfied with everything but a ridiculously snug pair of low rise jeans that rested below his belly and a shirt that couldn't quite stretch over his bump. "Much better," he announced with a satisfied smile.

"Lo,"

"Yes, Thomas?"

"Your belly?"

"What about it?"

"It's on full display like the Mona Lisa at the Louvre,"

"Yes, well...I decided I like it that way. Then the baby can get some air,"

Tom glared at him in irritation. "Then why did you make me get you new clothes if you were just going to wear ones that were snug?!" he asked, voice rising in frustration.

"My old clothes were boring," the god wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Now...what's in the yummy smelling bag?"

"Why should I reward your childish behavior?"

"Because, Thomas, I'm pregnant with your child, who's making me positively ravenous, not to mention feel as big as a whale,"

Tom sighed, resigned, and pulled Loki close to him. "God, I love you. Do you have _any_ idea how beautiful you are?"

"No," Loki said flatly, looking at Tom with so much insecurity in his eyes that it made the man's heart ache.

Tom took a shaky breath to compose himself before saying confidently, "Well, you are. Especially now..." he crooned, gently caressing Loki's belly. "Thank you for giving me this,"

"Thank you for making me feel beautiful. And loved. And safe. It's been a very long time," Loki whispered.

Tom's eyes prickled with tears. "I know, baby. I know," he said, voice breaking. "But I swear to you that I won't let anyone, or anything, hurt you ever again," he murmured, holding the god even closer, burying his face in the black locks. And he meant it.

"I know," Loki said, pulling away. "But Tom? What's in the bag?"

The mortal chuckled. "Shepherd's pie. Lamb and beef with gravy and veggies, topped with mashed potatoes,"

Loki's eyes widened. "Last one to the kitchen is stupid Thor!"


	10. A Day of Stuffing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much food, so little time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW.

"Rise and shine, darling!" Tom sang cheerily the next morning. "You haven't forgotten what today is, have you?" he asked placing a tray containing a fluffy frittata with tomatoes, basil, garlic, mozzarella, and angel hair pasta on Loki's lap. On the side were several pieces of toasted fresh ciabatta bread, smeared with ricotta and covered in honey and walnuts.

"It's Stuffing Day!" Loki said excitedly, digging in.

"Right," Tom chuckled. "Pace yourself, my darling angel. I've got chocolate milk for you to drink," he said, shaking the jug in demonstration.

Loki held his hands out greedily. "Gimme!"

Tom set the gallon on the bed next to Loki and took a seat in the chair next to the bed, ready when the god needed him. He smiled affectionately as his trickster plowed through his breakfast, finishing the full gallon of milk before settling back against the pillows with a soft, satisfied burp, a dollop of cheese on his nose. Tom leaned forward to lick it off and Loki hummed his approval. "Mmmm, delicious. Did you get enough to eat, love?"

Loki unzipped the hoodie he was wearing to expose his bloated belly. "This isn't baby, Thomas. Unless we named our baby Breakfast,"

Tom laid both hands on Loki's swollen tummy and rubbed at the engorged flesh. "You did so well, baby," he purred. "I'll bring you some fondue for a snack in a bit. Chocolate, or cheese?"

"Mmmm, both," Loki burped sleepily, eyes closed, hands rubbing soothingly at his round middle.

***

A few hours later, Tom came back with the fondues and a platter piled high with dippers: sausages, veggies, breads, and fruits. Tom hand-fed him every morsel, Loki taking each piece placidly, eyes never opening, relishing the feeling of fullness, of his belly hardening as he gorged himself.

When he finished his snack, Tom kissed his belly gently and crept out of the bedroom, leaving the bloated god to digest as he slept.

***

Tom returned in the early afternoon to find Loki rubbing his belly. "The baby woke me up. It's kicking,"

"It's probably fighting for space in your tummy," he mused with a grin.

"No, I think it just likes being fed. It was hungry,"

"Good. Because I brought lunch," Tom offered, placing a bucket of chicken on the bed.

Loki picked up piece after piece of the crispy, greasy meat with pale, elegant fingers, bringing it to his lips, puffy and red from overeating. He tossed the last bone in the bucket and cradled his belly with a soft moan. "So *hic*...so full,"

"I know, love. You want something? A Coke? It might help you burp," he suggested.

"Rub my belly," Loki countered. "Press into the softer areas to get the gas out,"

"Why don't I just throw you over my shoulder and pat your back? It might be good practice for when the baby comes," Tom quipped.

"Very funny, Thomas," Loki burped.

Tom grinned as he began to massage Loki's pudge, gently applying more pressure as he found the gas bubbles to help him belch. "Well, Lo, I'm afraid that's it. No more soft spots. How do you feel?"

"Sleepy," the god yawned.

"Get some rest, baby. I'll bring you some popcorn in a few hours,"

***

Tom returned, true to his word, with a huge bowl of butter-drenched popcorn dusted with parmesan cheese. "Lo," Tom whispered, gently rousing the god. "Wake up, darling, time to eat,"

Loki protested weakly, more from exhaustion that discomfort, and ate the popcorn before curling back around his bulging middle and falling back to sleep. "Thank you," he said, eyes closed contentedly.

***

Tom decided to give Loki a bit more time between his afternoon snack and dinner, so it wasn't until nearly nine in the evening that Tom came back into the bedroom, bearing a large bowl of fettuccine alfrefo. Loki knew he should be disgusted at the smell of food, at himself for wanting to eat it all, but it smelled so rich and delicious that he didn't care. "Ready for dinner, my love?"

Loki adjusted on the bed to a more comfortable position, hefting his belly to settle, hot and full, heavily on his thighs. "Yea. Fettuccine alfredo?" he asked brightly.

"What else?" Tom asked, handing him the pasta.

Loki tucked in like a man who hadn't been eating all day, and finished quickly, head lolling to the side. "Ooof," he grunted, resting his hands on his distended belly. "Food coma," he murmured.

Tom leaned in to kiss away a smear of the rich sauce from Loki's mouth, slowly rubbing his stomach as he did so. Loki hummed happily in the back of his throat as his hands began working over his own swollen flesh. Suddenly, he was no longer tired and regarded Tom with dark eyes, pupils blown with desire. He'd realized as he'd eaten that the fuller he got, the more his desire was building. He felt like every nerve in his body was thrumming, his breathing shallow, heart racing, no longer, he realized, just the result of his heavy meal. "You like this?" Tom asked, kissing the stretched flesh around Loki's belly button.

Loki all but purred. "I...I'm so horny," he heard himself blurt out.

Tom grinned and tapped Loki's full hips. "Bottom. Up," he coaxed.

"Can't," Loki whined. "Too full. Belly too heavy,"

"C'mon, Lo. I'll do all the work," he whispered.

Loki rose up just barely enough for Tom to wiggle the god's boxers off. He had him keep the hoodie on noting appreciatively how the undone zipper perfectly framed his round belly. "Now fuck me," he demanded.

Tom chuckled and cracked a self-satisfied smile as Loki's cock stood at attention without having ever been touched, weeping pre-cum as it bumped the underside of his bloated tummy. He gently smeared the fluid along the length of the god's shaft, pulling gasps somewhere between pleasure and pain from Loki's lips. He readied himself to take him all in and sank down slowly, the trickster sighing in relief, warm and snug inside his human. He slowly rocked his hips, grinding down against Loki's pelvis, being mindful of his full stomach. The god rutted against Tom as best he could under the weight of his swollen middle. "Is that alright, Lo?" he whispered, gently massaging Loki's tummy.

"Mmmm, yes. Just...just like that. So gentle. So...so soothing," he managed through stuttered breath. "Faster, Thomas. Please,"

Tom increased his speed, bucking his hips with more urgency, as he slowly began milking his cock. He felt it swell and twitch almost immediately with the touch. "That's my good boy," he cooed, coaxing Loki towards his orgasm. "God, you're so hot, Lo, so...so... _round_. Look how big you got for me. I'm so proud of you,"

Loki spilled into Tom as the human's muscles clenched around him. Tom gave himself a few more quick tugs before cumming himself, spurting hot fluid all over Loki's belly. "So...so..." Loki panted before settling on a contented sigh.

"I know, baby," Tom kissed him deeply before rolling off. He looked at the wrecked god beside him, panting, sweating, bloated, lips swollen from kissing and overeating, cum all over his round belly. He got a washcloth and cleaned Loki up gently before he allowed him to sleep once again before dessert.


	11. Favorite Food/s to Stuff With?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets sassy while having dessert. Tom reminds him who's in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light bondage and force-feeding.

"C'mon, Lo, open up,"

Loki pressed his lips together and shook his head.

"Loki," Tom said more sharply. "You said yourself that babies need lots of food to grow big and strong, now _open up_!"

"No!" the god yelled. "I'm sick of cheesecake," he whined.

"You? Sick of cheesecake? You picked this out! It's a variety pack! How can you be sick of it?!"

"I just am, Thomas. Please. No more,"

Tom, exhausted from tending to Loki all day, snapped. He removed two ties from the closet and secured the god's wrists to the bedposts. "Open,"

Loki shook his head again stubbornly.

Maintaining as much composure as he could, he settled himself between Loki's legs and began giving him a belly massage. "Please, Lo?" he purred. "For me?"

Loki gave a feeble whimper before gently taking the rich cake from Tom's hand, chewing slowly, and swallowing painfully. He leaned against the bed and burped softly. "Please. I'm *hic*-I'm so *hic* bloated,"

"But it's your favorite dessert,"

Loki sighed, then winced as his belly protested the movement. "I know," he said, opening his mouth.

"Good boy; good, Loki. You've got to make sure that the baby is nice and fat when it's born,"

Loki smiled, then asked, "Please untie my hands so I can rub my belly? It really hurts, and I need more than just your one hand,"

Tom obliged and fed Loki the rest of the creamy dessert while the god rubbed at the hot flesh of his bulging middle. "Thank you," Tom kissed Loki as he swallowed the last bite of cheesecake, then settled in next to him and worked with the god on soothing his aching middle.


	12. Trying On Old Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff followed by comfort binge eating.

"Unf! Unh!" Loki was grunting and shimmying, trying to get into his leather coat. He was particularly insecure today, four and a half months pregnant, and feeling very, very fat. He reasoned that if he could get a glimpse of who he once was, he'd feel better about himself. Never once did it occur to him that the coat wouldn't fit.

He'd been at it for the better part of an hour now, and all he had to show for his efforts was a thin sheen of sweat coving his body. He sat up and looked at the clock, panting. Tom would be back from his meeting in a few hours.

The god changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt Tom had gotten him when he'd gone shopping for him, now too snug across the belly, and padded to the kitchen. A snack would calm his bruised ego. He mindlessly began stuffing himself with anything and everything he could find, not stopping until he felt a sharp stab in his overly full stomach. He held his swollen tummy with both hands, eyes widening at the way the shirt had rapidly risen over the swell, pulling at the waist of his jeans which were biting into his flesh. He unbuttoned them, allowing his burgeoning belly to spill into his lap in all its glory, sighing at the immediate relief the action granted.

"Ugh," he burped, feeling slightly disgusted with himself for going on such a binge. He absentmindedly rubbed his stomach, noting that the layer of fat that had settled there months ago was, once again, getting thicker. In fact, it was as thick as he could ever remember it being. He pinched it gently, saying to no one in particular, "There's no way that coat's going to fit now,"

***

"Lo?" Tom called a short time later.

"In here," replied the god sleepily from the kitchen. He was still seated at the table, fighting the affects of his food coma.

Tom looked at Loki's bloated stomach, brows knitted in concern. "Oh, sweetheart. What is it?"

"I *hic* feel so fat! M-my coat won't f-f-fit anymore, and I'm a whale!"

"Oh, dear," Tom said quietly. "Lo, do you remember what I said a couple weeks ago? About you being pregnant and not fat?"

"Th-then what's this?" Loki sobbed as he poked his fingers into his pudgy belly.

Tom rubbed over the red marks the god had left in his skin soothingly. "That? That's baby weight, Lo. It's completely different from fat. You know that, right?" he said calmly, gently, as if trying to convince a small child that the boogeyman wasn't hiding under his bed.

Loki nodded feebly and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "I hate hormones," he said quietly, a soft blush creeping over his cheeks.

Tom smiled and kissed him tenderly. "I know. I was going to take you to dinner tonight but I think, under the circumstances, I'll take a rain check. If you're feeling better tomorrow, I'll take you shopping, then we can go to lunch, and feed the ducks in the park. Would you like that?"

"Very much. Just...don't tell anyone I fed the ducks, OK? They might not take me seriously anymore,"

That made Tom laugh harder than he had in a long time.


	13. Going Out For the Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tom spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but fluffy fluffiness.

The couple awoke the next morning, shared a shower, and had breakfast. Loki ate far less than normal, wanting to enjoy the day rather than being sleepy or uncomfortable from a full belly. Tom noticed, and smiled at the god's unintentionally thoughtful action.

They went to Harrod's and bought the baby a stuffed bear wearing a red sweater with the Union Jack. Loki had said it was for the baby, anyway, but they both really knew Loki had wanted it. They went for a cruise down the Thames and saw the Tower of London before lunching on fish and chips.

"Thomas?" Loki had asked as he munched on his last chip, somewhat mournfully. He'd been craving chips a lot lately.

"Yea, Lo?"

"Are you still taking me to feed the ducks?"

"If that's what you want,"

"Can we buy them a loaf of bread?"

"We brought one, sweetheart,"

Loki made a face. "Blech. That bread's gross," the god informed him. "They deserve better. I saw a bakery next door,"

"Whatever you want, darling," Tom smiled.

***

It turned out that what Loki wanted was a half dozen doughnuts. He ate them greedily as he tore chunks of bread off to throw at the ducks. Tom chuckled to himself at how domestic and childlike the god had become. Aside from the occasional moodiness, Loki was actually more pleasant than he was before he'd gotten pregnant. "No more," Loki pouted when the bread was gone, shoving the last doughnut in his mouth with a small burp.

"How's your tummy, sweetie?"

"It's fine! Well, maybe a bit hungry, but it's not full,"

Tom smiled. "Good. I wouldn't want you to have a bellyache on our special day,"

"Why's today special?" Loki asked through a mouthful of doughnut.

"Because," Tom said, taking the god's hand and dropping to his knee. "Loki, would you marry me?" he asked, slipping a simple silver band on the trickster's left ring finger.

Loki's mouth dropped open as his eyes misted over. "Of course, Thomas,"

Tom kissed him and held him close as they cuddled on the park bench and watched the sunset before going home.


	14. Cute Nicknames for the Gainer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomki's engaged. Hooray! NSFW with stuffing, belly rubs, and humiliation kink. Also a bit more fluffy fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't make this clear in the chapter, Loki gets off on the humiliation and Tom knows how far he can push it.

By the time Loki was in his fifth month, he'd gotten very big but, to Tom's relief, didn't seem to mind it. Either his past sensitivity to his weight had been hormonal or his confidence had returned. Either way, Tom was thrilled. "Mmmmm," he murmured, pressing against the god's back as he wrapped his arms around his ever-expanding middle. "How's my chubby hubby doing?"

"I'm not your hubby yet, Tom. There's lots to do before the wedding,"

"I know, but can't you take a break from planning for a bit?" Tom asked as he kneaded Loki's chub, causing him to rub his ample bottom into the human's crotch. "Hmmm," he chuckled deep in his throat. Loki felt his cock jump at the sound. "You're such a wanton thing aren't you, my greedy boy? You want everything you see. My cock, new clothes, toys, and especially food. You've gotten so heavy, my love," he purred, hand snaking down over Loki's round belly and into his pants to give his cock a few pulls. "Hard already?" he asked with an appreciative him. "Such a greedy little slut. It's a wonder I could find your prick under that belly of yours, darling. Tell me; would you like me to suck you off?"

Loki was panting and squirming against Tom, rubbing his own fat stomach as the human teased him. He couldn't explain it but now that he'd gotten his confidence back, the bigger he got, the better he felt about himself. "Please, Thomas. I'm so horny. Please. Suck me off and worship my fat belly. _Please_ ," he was panting, pupils blown black with desire, face flushed.

"Very well, my greedy chubby. My god, I've never seen you like this. You're like a bitch in heat. It's fantastic,"

"Shut up and suck my cock, Thomas!"

Tom dropped to his knees in front of the demanding god and happily obliged.

***

Once both of them were sated sexually, Tom knew it was time to feed Loki. "Alright, my chubby, how hungry are you? Just a meal, or a stuffing?"

"A stuffing," Loki replied without hesitation. "I want to be so full that I can't move, pinned by my own belly. Then I want you to rub it and take care of me,"

"Of course, my darling,"

Tom didn't even need to ask what Loki wanted, and got to work making the fettuccine alfredo. He slathered the loaf of bread with butter, garlic, and parmesean and removed the cheesecake from the freezer to thaw. Once he had everything ready, he brought it in to Loki. "Are you sure you wouldn't be more comfortable in the bedroom?"

"No, I'm fine here. Where's my chocolate milk?"

"I've only got so many hands, my greedy little chubby. Can you start feeding yourself and I'll go get it?"

Loki nodded vigorously.

"Good boy. Be right back," Tom returned a minute later to Loki eating like a starving man. He'd never seen him eat with such gusto. He must've been very hungry. "Would you like me to feed you?" he asked.

Loki shook his head. "Faster this way. Hungry,"

Tom took to watching TV until he was needed.

***

"Oooof!" Loki grunted, letting out a huge burp.

Tom looked over and saw that the god had consumed a meal meant for eight in under two hours and was lying back against the sofa cushions, painfully bloated and barely able to breathe. "Alright, love, it's OK," he whispered, rubbing soothing circles into Loki's distended stomach. "Shhh, it's going to be fine. Looks like you were quite hungry there, huh, my little greedy thing?" he cooed, kissing Loki's tummy.

The god burped again, his stomach churning frantically trying to digest the glut of food that had been shoved into it. All he could do was grunt. It hurt too much to do anything else.

"My god, it's so hot, sweetheart," he tutted. "Are you sure you're OK? I've never seen you this big," He felt around the bulging flesh gingerly, shocked that it was rock hard, nothing to give Loki any relief. He lavished attention on the god's poor, overstuffed belly in an attempt to distract him from the pain. "Mmmm, darling. You're so full under that nice, soft layer of fat. It'll get much thicker and plusher after you've digested, my greedy little chubby,"

Loki managed a weak smile and one small burp before passing out, Tom's hands all over his bloated tummy, soothing it. His last thought was how full he felt. Not just his belly, but his heart, as well.


	15. FREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomki gets married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your teeth may fall out from the sugary sweetness of this short chapter.

A few weeks later, they were at the courthouse getting married. As Loki entered his sixth month of pregnancy, Tom could sense his increasing discomfort and felt it would be better to be married sooner rather than later.

They celebrated by having lunch at Loki's favorite restaurant (where he had nothing but three plates of chips), then curled up on the sofa to watch movies.

"Are you happy, baby?" Tom asked, absentmindedly rubbing Loki's belly.

"Very. I've never been happier," the god said shyly.

Tom smiled and kissed Loki's head. "Good,"

"Thomas?"

"Hmmmm?"

"It's our wedding night. I'm not tired yet. In fact, you might say I'm rather..." Loki's head glowed green as his helm appeared, "...horny,"

Tom groaned the the awful pun, but took Loki by the hand as he led him to bed. "Lo?"

"Yes, Thomas?"

"Keep the helmet on, won't you? I'll need the leverage," he wagged his eyebrows suggestively as Loki growled.

***

"If it's a girl, I'd like to name her Ylva. It means wolf. If it's a boy, I'd like to name him Lokki," the god said the next morning as he pored over a book of baby names resting on his belly.

"Whatever you'd like, darling. I just need you to be happy," he said, covering Loki's mouth in a possessive kiss.

"I am. Very,"

"Good," Tom murmured. "Would you like a snack?"

"Definitely. I'm always hungry," Loki grinned sheepishly as Tom went to make his husband some chips.

"Good. You have to make sure our little one is big and strong," he kissed Loki's belly while the god snuggled under the covers for a quick nap before his snack arrived.


	16. Keeping a Picture Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sticky sweetness in this abbreviated chapter followed by sexy times. Slightly NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping ahead a bit.

As the newlyweds basked in afterglow, Loki broke the silence. "Thomas?" he asked as he cuddled close against his human's chest.

"Yea, Lo?"

"I have something for you,"

Tom chuckled. "Again?"

"I'm serious," Loki said softly, wriggling from Tom's arms. The mortal watched in appreciation as his trickster's ample bottom jiggled as he made his way to the closet, emerging with a carefully wrapped flat box. "Happy one week anniversary, Thomas. I hope you like it,"

Tom removed the green and gold paper and lifted the lid to reveal a black leather book. He opened the cover and saw a picture of Loki, his formerly thin frame staring back at the god as he took his picture in the mirror. It was captioned "Start."

Tom turned the page and saw a slightly fuller Loki, captioned "Week 1." He paged through the book, watching as his husband grew and swelled before his eyes: belly burgeoning out, thighs growing thick, love handles settling at his widening hips, the softness of his double chin. By the time he got to the last photo, Loki's belly fat from food and swollen with baby, the human was rock hard and panting.

Tom kissed Loki passionately, whispering, "Thank you. It's perfect," He ran his hand over Loki's belly, squeezing the fat gently, before placing the god's hand on his throbbing member. "Are you ready for your present?"


	17. Meeting Old Friends/Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finally meets Thor, who challenges Loki to an eating contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and a bit of light-hearted sibling rivalry.

"Shit!" Loki exclaimed through a mouthful of cheesecake as Thor appeared in the living room.

Tom came running in from the kitchen at the racket and smacked right into the Asgardian. "Hey! Who the hell...?"

"I am Thor Odinsson. I would have words with my brother,"

Loki sighed, clearly exasperated. "Thor," he grunted, struggling to sit up under the heft of his belly, "how many time have I told you? You're not my brother!"

Thor looked genuinely hurt. "I...I thought..."

"I'm sorry," Loki said softly. "Now help me up so I can greet you properly,"

Thor helped the god to his feet with no effort and enveloped him in a warm hug. He stepped back and looked up and down his adopted brother's figure. "Brother!" he exclaimed. "You are unwell. We must take you back to Asgard for the healers to examine,"

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Unwell?" he repeated.

"Yes, you are quite...swollen!"

Loki glance at Tom who had moved behind Thor. "He's not swollen. He's pregnant. And a bit chubby," Tom smiled, moving beside Loki to rub his belly.

"Yea!" Loki pouted, arching his back to push his tummy further into Tom's touch, purring at the sensation.

"Pregnant," Thor whispered in wonder. "I...I am to be an uncle?"

"We're not..." Loki began, then rolled his eyes. "Aw, fuck it. Yes. You're going to be an uncle,"

Thor picked Loki up and swung him around in excitement. "Brother! This calls for a celebration!"

Loki narrowed his eyes. "Wait...why have you come here?"

"I came under father's orders to bring you back to Asgard,"

"No!" Tom exclaimed. "You can't take him, I won't let you!"

Thor looked at Tom as if seeing him for the first time. "And who are you, mortal?"

"He's my husband Tom. And I'm not leaving him," Loki said dangerously. "If you try to take me, I'll kill you before you can lay a finger on me. I love him. This is..." his voice dropped to a whisper as tears spilled from his eyes. "It's where I belong. I finally have a home. Please don't take that away from me,"

The demigod gazed intently at the weeping form of the one he called brother, and acquiesced. "Very well. You shall remain on Midgard with Tom," he smiled kindly. "I'll tell father...I'll simply tell him that I couldn't bring you back in your gravid condition," 

"Thank you. Brother,"

***

The three ordered takeaway from a smorgasbord of restaurants. Tom watched as the Thor challenged Loki to an eating contest, smiling to himself. He'd seen firsthand how much Loki's appetite had grown and had no doubt he could give the Asgardian a run for his money.

Hours later, all the food was gone. Thor had departed after declaring victory for himself once an incredibly stuffed Loki's pace slowed. He leaned back and burped loudly, rubbing his bloated belly. He sighed in immediate relief as Tom undid his jeans, allowing the swell of his full tummy to surge forward. "Overdid it, huh?" he grinned, slowly rubbing soothing circles into Loki's distended middle.

"Ooof," the god groaned, adding his hands to Tom's rubbing his fat and swollen stomach. His head lolled back and forth as he hiccuped, drunk off his gluttony. He let out another huge burp. "So...so...full," he muttered, hiccuping. Tom peppered Loki's hot, sensitive belly with kisses as he drifted into a food coma.


	18. Popping a Button

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's a bit depressed by Thor's insensitive comment about his weight, so he tries to get healthier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: comfort binge eating ahead

"What do you want for breakfast, Lo?"

"I'm good, thanks. Morning sickness," Loki said, almost sheepishly.

"Again? You haven't eaten much since...well, since Hurricane Thor blew through. You sure you're OK?"

"Hurricane Thor. I like that," Loki chuckled. "Yea. I'm fine, though. Tummy's just been upset," he said, rubbing it gingerly.

Tom studied his husband intently. "Alright," he sighed reluctantly. "I've got meetings. New script. I'll be home later tonight. Try and eat something, OK?"

"I will," Loki said, kissing Tom goodbye.

***

Loki flopped down on the couch and flipped through the TV channels trying to find something to watch. He threw the remote on the coffee table after settling on The Food Network, closing his eyes willing the pangs of hunger in his abdomen to go away.

He'd been mortified at Thor's description of him. He'd always been slim, maybe not athletic, but certainly never sluggish and heavy like he was now. He'd been comfortable with his weight gain, with his gravid belly, until Thor had called his attention to it. Angrily, he went into the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards for something to eat, suddenly absolutely ravenous.

He returned with all of the snacks Tom had bought him the morning of Thor's arrival. He tore into a huge candy bar and devoured it in three bites. He went for a bag of Cheetos next, licking the orange cheese off his fingers greedily. The more he ate, the hungrier he felt. Once he finished the snacks, he called for pizza, also getting wings, breadsticks, and pasta. He polished off the delivery, laid back, and waited for the feeling of fullness, warm and heavy, to settle into his belly. He didn't have to wait long.

He hadn't taken into account that his recent decrease in food consumption would shrink his stomach capacity as quickly as it had. He leaned back against the couch, eyes closed, hands resting on his full belly. He was too stuffed, too lazy, to even rub it. He could hardly breathe. All he could do was concentrate on the intense pressure in his bloated stomach. He lifted his shirt up, exposing his warm belly to the cool air in the room. It felt good, soothing.

And then he felt the pressure release, followed immediately by a soft clatter from across the room. He sighed in relief as his engorged stomach spilled from his pants, surging into his lap to rest full and heavy on his thighs. Now that he wasn't hurting as badly, he began slowly rubbing his huge gut soothingly, groaning at the weight of it. He briefly thought about getting up to retrieve the popped button, but was feeling far too fat and lazy to do anything about it. Tom would help him when he got home.

***

"Darling, I-" Tom began, then stopped in his tracks when he saw Loki on the coach, bloated and swollen, in obvious distress. "Oh, sweetheart, what happened?" he cooed soothingly, placing his warm hands over the taut flesh of Loki's tummy. "Do you need your belly rubbed?"

Loki nodded weakly. "I was hungry," he said through a burp.

"My poor baby. But you're not sick anymore?"

"I wasn't," he hiccuped. "I just felt bad that Thor called me fat, so I decided to eat less. But then I got hungry...then this happened," he finished, gesturing to his swollen midsection.

"Oh, my poor baby," Tom murmured, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"I feel better than I did an hour ago. I burped a lot," he said, sounding slightly proud. "And I popped a button. It landed somewhere over there,"

Tom chuckled and went to locate the missing button. "I'm glad your appetite's back, Lo," he smiled, kissing the god's belly.

"How'd your meeting go?"


	19. Unintentional Gain?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's attention is called to the fact that he may have put on some sympathy weight during Loki's pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst. Tom's got body image issues.

"Honey? How was your meeting?" Loki repeated.

"Fine. It was fine," Tom answered, sounding slightly distracted.

Loki huffed to sit up despite his full belly and heaved himself to a standing position so he could look his husband in the eyes. "Thomas," he coaxed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Tom wouldn't meet Loki's gaze, suddenly very interested in his feet. "Do...have I gotten fat?" he asked shyly, voice so low it was nearly a whisper.

"What?" Loki asked, shocked. "Why would you..."

"Because when I met with the director to discuss the script, he not so politely suggested I 'drop all the weight' I've evidently packed on over the last few months. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I...Thomas, you look fine to me," Loki insisted. He took a step back and allowed himself to objectively take in Tom's form. His face was fuller, now that he was looking. He'd grown a bit of a belly, as well. Loki reached out to rub it as it pushed past the human's belt, hanging slightly over his waistband. Tom recoiled from the attempted contact and wrapped his arms protectively around his middle. "I'm sorry," Loki said quietly, lowering his head.

"Why didn't you tell me I'd gotten fat?" Tom asked again, this time almost accusatorially.

"I didn't notice, Thomas. I'm so sorry. You're beautiful to me, no matter your size. I guess I wasn't thinking about how it might translate on-camera. You seemed happy, so I was happy,"

"Ugh," Tom groaned, kneading the soft layer of fat beneath his snug dress shirt. "I feel like a whale now,"

"What is it, 10, 15 pounds, tops?" Loki asked.

Tom went to weigh himself and returned, eyes narrowed. "Twenty seven. I've put on twenty seven pounds since you've gotten pregnant. I mean, I knew everything was a bit snugger, I had to shift my belt a few notches bigger, but...ugh," he repeated, unbuttoning his shirt to heft his belly. "I felt fine before, but suddenly, I feel so huge. Really, really fat. I'm going to change for a run. Are you going to want dinner?"

Loki ran his hands over the expanse of his bloated gut and grunted as he plopped heavily back to the couch with a burp. "No. I'm so stuffed, I may never eat...until tomorrow," he laughed with a wink.


	20. Highest Amount of Weight Gain for a Pairing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki helps Tom feel better about his new fuller figure.

Loki laid on the couch, now comfortably stuffed. He loved this feeling. So full he had difficulty breathing, but not in pain. He was so enamored with his own belly that he hadn't noticed how long Tom had been upstairs. How long did it take him to change for a damn run, anyway?

The mortal stood in front of the full-length mirror, nude, tears in his his eyes, examining his much larger form. He noted with a bit of disgust the stretch marks that marred his once-slim hips, sighing with contempt at the traces of new ones forming across his belly. He let that last thought sink in: he had a belly. He rubbed it roughly, hating the way his entire body hummed with pleasure at the feeling. He allowed for further exploration, pressing his fingers into the soft flesh, letting them sink in completely before kneading the thin layer of fat. He closed his eyes, relishing how every nerve seemed to be on fire, not even noticing that his hand had drifted to his cock. He moaned softly as he stroked with slow, languid movements, his other hand never stopping his ministrations on his belly.

He vaguely became aware of a warmth settling into the small of his back, another pair of hands rubbing his fat belly. He leaned back into the warmth, eyes snapping open. He was mortified to see Loki standing behind him. "I-I..." He stammered.

"You like it," the god grinned, noting with glee the cum glistening on Tom's round belly.

"Yes," Tom admitted, running a warm, damp cloth over the evidence of his arousal.

"Can't you just talk to the director? Tell him you've a slightly different vision of the character? You're brilliant, my love, I've no doubt you can sell it,"

Tom sighed. "I'm not unhappy at this weight. In fact, I do rather like it," he admitted sheepishly.

"Evidently," Loki chuckled. "Besides, if the weight gain is truly sympathetic because of my plight, you've got another nine weeks to go,"

"I know. Maybe I can try to watch what I'm eating a bit more until the baby's born and if I'm just as heavy, or heavier, by then I'll talk to the director," Tom conceded. He wasn't ready to give up his belly just yet. "Out of curiosity, Lo, how much weight have you put on so far?"

"Seventy five pounds," he said, rubbing the thick layer of fat over his belly. "And with just over two months to go, I'm pretty sure I'll go over 100 total gained when I give birth,"

"So between the two of us, we've packed on 102 pounds? Wow..." Tom said in wonder.

"Yea, wow," Loki said, placing his hands on Tom's belly as he leaned in for a kiss.


	21. Waddle-Comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to cheer Tom up by taking him out to eat.

"I'll have the grilled chicken breast salad, half portion, no cheese or croutons, fat free dressing on the side, glass of water, please," Tom told the waitress.

"I'll have the half pound burger with the works, fries, and a chocolate milkshake. Oh, and a fried egg on the burger, please. On second thought, make it the full pound double burger,"

Tom looked at Loki and just shook his head. "How can you possibly be hungry? You stuffed yourself with so many waffles at breakfast, honestly, I didn't think you'd eat the rest of the day, let alone be hungry for lunch,"

"Pregnant, Thomas," Loki replied, as if that explained everything. "How are you, feeling, Thomas?" he asked, placing his hands over Tom's, searching his eyes for any hint of insecurity.

Tom sighed deeply. "I thought I was OK with being heavier. I really did. I know you don't like it when I'm really thin, I know you prefer my Coriolanus body, and I'll try to maintain that weight. But this," he rubbed his chub, "is a bit much. My back's starting to ache. I'm just not comfortable at this weight,"

"It's OK, darling. I'll support you no matter what,"

"Thanks," he smiled as the waitress put his salad in front of him.

***

Loki belched and rubbed his fully belly. "That was a huge burger. I'm not sure if I can move,"

Tom chuckled. "At the very least, you can waddle,"

Tom paid the check as Loki struggled to get out of his seat but was effectively pinned in the booth by his bloated tummy. "Oof," he grunted, slowly trying to wriggle himself to the edge of the bench. He let out another huge burp and began hiccuping loudly as the food settled in his overly full stomach. He swung his legs free and rested for a moment, panting heavily and beginning to sweat, both from exertion as well as from being so incredibly full. He felt like his belly would split open and the life inside him squirmed uncomfortably, protesting his latest binge. "I know," he whispered, rubbing soothing circles into the swollen mound where the activity was localized. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to over feed you," he murmured as his head lolled back drunkenly.

"Lo? You alright?" Tom asked, concerned.

Loki, still hiccuping, nodded weakly. "Just so...so full," he burped.

Tom looked at him sympathetically. "I'm not going to tell you I told you so. Watching you waddle to the car is all the I told you so I need," he said, hoisting Loki to his feet.

"I don't waddle," the god pouted, cradling his belly as he waddled to the car, Tom's hand resting lovingly in the small of his back while the other rubbed his bloated belly.


	22. Christmas Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Loki's first Midgardian Christmas. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness abounds in this chapter followed by stuffing and belly rubs. It's a long one to make up for the other short ones I posted. :)

"Thomas, when do I get my presents?" Loki whined from his place in the middle of the living room floor. He was surrounded by shiny orbs Tom had called ornaments that they were going to put on a bush indoors. He didn't get it. But he did like shiny things, and there was a long strand of fluffy shiny stuff that Tom told him was tinsel. He plugged in a strand of lights, mesmerized by their twinkling.

"Sweetheart, dinner will be ready at three," Tom said, coming in from the kitchen and smiling warmly at his husband. "Shall we decorate the tree now? Or a picture?"

"Picture?"

"Yes, darling, it's a Midgardian tradition to send out holiday cards to loved ones. It's typically done before Christmas, but we can get away with it until New Years. And I've got the cutest idea," he grinned.

***

Loki looked at himself in the mirror, his chest and torso painted brown, pregnant belly a cream color. He was wearing his helm from which Tom had hung ornaments, lights, and tinsel. He'd also painted his nose red, declaring Loki was "the most adorable Rudolph ever." Loki played along because Tom had promised to wash his belly once the picture was taken.

Once they'd finished decorating the tree, Loki in his Rudolph costume the entire time, the god reclined against his human enjoying the sensation of the warm water and soft washcloth on his sensitive tummy. "I am cute, aren't I?" he mused, studying the picture wishing the recipient "Happy Holidays Love, Tom & Loki" which Tom had printed out on the computer before taking it to a professional printer.

"Darling," Tom murmured. "And clean. Time for presents?"

Loki lept to his feet excitedly, remarkably agile for someone so heavily pregnant. He handed Tom a small box. The human opened it to find a silver heart-shaped ornament bearing the couples' picture engraved with "Our First Christmas."

"Thank you, darling," Tom smiled, kissing the god. He handed a bag to his husband, smiling brightly as Loki tore through the tissue paper for the gift.

He retrieved a Grinch T-shirt and boxers set, complete with matching slippers. "You're a mean one, Mister Grinch," Loki began singing. "Woohoo! I'm the Grinch! Thank you, Thomas," Loki said excitedly, putting the shirt on and trying, unsuccessfully, to tug it down over his belly. It sat even with his ribcage, exposing a large part of his swollen middle. The god stripped his boxers off and changed into the new ones, unable to pull them up over the swell of his baby bump.

"You can't be comfortable like that, darling,"

"I am!" Loki insisted. "The baby likes the air and the feeling of the warm room,"

Tom smiled and rubbed Loki's belly affectionately. "You're adorable,"

"Thank you. Tom? Can we steal presents like the Grinch?"

"No, darling. As much as you claim to idolize the Grinch for stealing Christmas, don't think I didn't see you tear up when the Grinch's heart grew three sizes,"

Loki scoffed. "I'm pregnant! I'm hormonal. Besides, I had something in my eye,"

"Mmm-hmm," Tom winked, handing Loki another box.

"An air mattress?"

"For after dinner. I've got a surprise for you,"

"A belly rub?" Loki asked hopefully.

"Amongst other things,"

***

Tom ate with gusto as he watched Loki inhale his third helping of beef roast with all the trimmings, his stomach pushing further out with every swallow. He was so enraptured by his husband that he could barely concentrate on his own meal.

After his fifth helping, Loki leaned back and hugged his middle, panting heavily. He rubbed his belly and let out a huge burp, sighing in relief as the pressure in his gut lessened.

"I take it you've no room for dessert?" Tom smirked.

"I do," Loki replied weakly through another burp.

Tom put a chocolate mint cheesecake on the table in front of the god who picked up the pan, placed it on his belly, and finished it off with a satisfied belch. His shirt had ridden up completely over his bloated belly, exposing all of the hot, pink flesh in all its glory.

"You need help getting to the couch?"

Loki nodded weakly, already beginning to pass out. He hiccuped and groaned, holding his distended abdomen as Tom gently guided him to as comfortable a position as possible. Then he retreated to the kitchen to clean up, allowing the god to rest and begin digesting his enormous meal.

***

He came back an hour later to Loki snoring softly, tummy still just as swollen as it had been before. He gently lifted the god's hips, sat on the sofa, and lowered him onto his lap. Then he began massaging Loki's belly, trying to shift the gorge around to make him more comfortable. The more Tom rubbed, the more Loki burped until finally he was awake.

"You're just in time, my stuffed little Christmas goose,"

"For what?" Loki asked sleepily, still groggy from his binge.

"Twenty-four hours of A Christmas Story. I bought the mattress so we can watch it down here, cuddling until we fall asleep with the glow of the Christmas tree lights,"

"That sounds nice," Loki smiled, stretching lazily as he added his own hands to Tom's rubbing his belly.

"What's that?" Tom asked, indicating a small box under the tree.

"Where'd that come from?" Loki wondered.

"Dunno. Go check it out,"

Loki whined at the thought of movement, but heaved himself to a standing position with a burp and waddled heavily to the tree. Tom felt his groin tighten as the god's thighs jiggled, rubbing against each other; his cock twitched as Loki bent over to retrieve the box, burping again, the two enormous globes of flesh making up his ass straining his new boxers, threatening to split them at the seam. He stood up, panting, and waddled back to the couch, glistening with sweat from overeating and exertion. His heaviness was making moving much more difficult, especially after a binge.

"Just...give...me a...minute," he panted as Tom rubbed his sweaty tummy, laying hot, open-mouthed kisses all over the bloated flesh.

"Take your time, love," soothed Tom.

Loki finally composed himself after several minutes and opened the small box. "Great minds..." he smiled, lifting a silver heart-shaped ornament up, reading the engraving aloud. "'Baby's First Christmas.' Thank you, Thomas,"

"You're welcome, Loki," he said, as Loki's hands glowed green. Once the mistletoe magically appeared above their heads, blooming before their eyes, he kissed the god deeply. "Merry Christmas, Lo,"

"Merry Christmas, Thomas," he replied, contentedly curling up against the human's chest just as the movie began.


	23. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple finally takes their honeymoon. Better two months late than never. :) Tom & Loki eat their way through The Big Easy in a week and make a discovery about themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This'll be the last update before Tuesday at least. I'm going out of town to try & meet Tom while he's filming in Louisiana. Wish me luck!

"My god, you've gotta try this, Lo," Tom enthused, holding a heaping spoonful of rich, sweet bread pudding to the god's lips.

Loki moaned obscenely, enjoying the sticky sweetness despite being painfully stuffed. They'd toured the French Quarter their first day but Loki, at eight months pregnant and very heavy, had tired quickly. They spent the next six days holed up in their romantic boutique hotel, Tom only leaving to get takeout. Loki loved being doted on, having nothing to do but get fed, have his belly rubbed, get fucked, and sleep; as a result, he got even heavier.

"Mmmm, that's so *hic* good," he murmured, burping. "Feed me more, Thomas,"

"Are you sure?" the mortal asked, worried.

Loki squealed and opened his mouth. "More," he demanded, rubbing his turgid belly.

With a heavy sigh, Tom obliged until Loki literally passed out. He spooned his husband and began massaging his hot, swollen gut.

***

"Can I ask you something, Lo?" Tom asked the next morning.

"Sure," he replied, yawning sleepily.

"Why...I mean...are you happy? With...this?"

"You're asking me why I eat until I pass out, aren't you?"

Tom shrugged. "Well, yea, I guess,"

"I just like it. Feeling so full and fat and heavy. I think humans call it a fat fetish,"

Tom continued to stare blankly.

"I didn't realized I had this kink until I started eating after I escaped Asgard. But when I ate and my belly got full, I just felt...warm. I know it's weird," he said, suddenly shy.

"Not at all. I just didn't want you feeling like you had to stuff yourself at every meal because of _my_ kink,"

Loki laughed. "I'm glad you finally admitted it,"

"Admitted what?" Tom asked sheepishly.

"You're a feeder, Thomas William Hiddleston,"

"And you're my obedient feedee, you hefty little boy," he said lovingly, poking Loki in the belly.

"Yup," Loki said, gleefully jiggling his fat tummy.

"We've definitely got to come back here once the baby's born,"

"Just think how fat I'll be by then!"


	24. Love Goes Through the Stomach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six weeks to go until Loki gives birth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back, but a bit out of sorts. Hope this doesn't suck ass...

"Can I throw you a baby shower?" Tom asked as he rubbed Loki's belly.

The god wrinkled his nose. "We don't need stuff, Thomas. I just need you to dote on me,"

"Don't I already do that?"

"Of course, but love goes through the stomach. Isn't that what you Midgardians say?"

"Yes," Tom purred, kneading Loki's hips. "Through the stomach and on to the hips," he squeezed the thick layer of fat on the god's stomach. "And on to the belly,"

Loki arched his back, forcing his belly further into Tom's hand. "Other one, too," he murmured. "I love having my belly rubbed,"

"I know, darling. Sleep. You'll need your strength to digest the meal I'm planning for you,"

Loki smiled as he snuggled closer into his human.

***

When the god awoke, Tom set about making everything the he wanted, from sweet to savory. He was so intent on spoiling Loki that he hadn't even realized that the quantity of food he'd prepared dwarfed Loki's largest stuffing ever and the trickster eyed the feast warily. "All of this?"

"Dig in, my hefty boy," he cooed, leaning over and giving Loki's fat tits a firm squeeze. "If you're not too bloated later, I'll fuck you senseless. If you are, I'll rub your belly,"

"Win-win," the god smirked through a mouthful of cake.

***

By the time he'd cleared the table of all the food, Loki was so food-drunk he couldn't think. All he could do was groan and burp. He weakly picked up his head, sweating profusely, and began hiccuping. The mass of food in his distended stomach shifted painfully with every spasm and he clutched desperately at his swollen middle with a pitiful moan. "Help me," he whispered, gazing at Tom with hazy, pain-glazed eyes.

Tom knelt before his stuffed husband and rubbed gentle circles into the taut skin. Loki's belly was absolutely rock hard and bigger than Tom had ever seen it. "Darling," he soothed. "I'm so sorry. I just wanted to give you your favorites. I didn't mean for you to eat it all,"

"I thought you were throwing down the gauntlet," Loki panted out between hiccups and burps.

"So you ate it?"

Loki just groaned and continued to rub his belly along with the human until his food coma took him.


	25. AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shy, chubby doctor Thomas meets dominant cosplayer Loki who's got a fat fetish and stuffing kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dislike AUs. I don't write them well. I'm sorry if this chapter results in a clusterfuck.

Thomas warily eyed the man staring at him from across the bar. He was dressed so strangely, like he was ready to go to a costume party. Thomas undid the button that was too snug around his middle and sighed in relief as his belly pushed outward. He rubbed it gently as he once again contemplated trying to lose some weight. As a doctor, he always felt hypocritical telling his patients to live a healthier lifestyle when he himself was so chubby. His thoughts were interrupted by the handsome stranger sitting next to him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he purred.

"Sure," Thomas replied, less confident than he felt. _Typical chubby chaser_ , he thought. "That's some outfit," he commented to the stranger, eyes traveling up from the leather boots to the leather pants and the heavy leather coat to the most handsomely chiseled face he'd ever seen. "I'm Thomas," he smiled, extending his hand.

"And I am Loki of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose," he replied mysteriously, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What kind of purpose?" Tom asked shyly.

Loki rested a large, warm hand against Tom's fat belly and began gently kneading his chub. Despite the odd, unexpected contact from a total stranger, Tom was a sucker for a belly rub and allowed him to continue. The stranger who called himself Loki leaned over and whispered in Tom's ear, "I'm a feeder. If you give me tonight, I guarantee you that you'll be so happy, you won't ever have a need for these horrible singles bars again,"

This piqued Thomas' interest. He loved to eat and was often lonely. He welcomed the thought of having someone there to feed him and rub his belly when he got too full to do it himself. He took the man's other hand and they drove back to the doctor's flat.

***

"Are you ready to begin?" Loki asked after he'd procured several takeaway meals for Tom. He was starving, but didn't think he'd ever finish everything without bursting.

"Yes," he replied, obediently opening his mouth for the first slice of pizza.

"Good," Loki cooed, rubbing Tom's stomach as the first slice slid in easily. "That's my good boy,"

Tom opened for another slice, chewed, swallowed, and repeated until the entire large pie was packed in his gut. His head lolled to the side as his stomach gurgled, protesting the sudden glut of food. "Please," he panted, rubbing his round, swollen stomach.

"Please what, you greedy boy?" Loki taunted.

"Please," Tom begged, unable to stifle a huge burp. "Rub my belly," he moaned, hiccuping.

"Oh. You're full?" Loki smirked wickedly, pretending not to see how bloated Tom's stomach was.

Tom squirmed painfully, uncomfortably full. The pressure in his middle felt like it'd tear him in two. Loki placed one hand in the small of Tom's back and the other over the swell of his gut and pressed as hard as he could, coaxing a mighty belch from the doctor's lips. Tom sighed in relief and leaned back, slowly massing his distended midsection. "Thank you," he moaned weakly, hugging his belly to keep it from sloshing as he hiccuped.

"Would you like to stop?" Loki asked, slightly concerned, though hoping the answer would be no.

"No," Tom whispered, burping again as he continued massaging his tender gut.

"Good. We can continue our session, then I'll go get the funnel," Loki grinned.

***

Loki continued stuffing Tom on a daily basis for months until the once-chubby doctor was too heavy to move comfortably. His ponderous belly was so large that it was all he could do to waddle to and from the bathroom. Loki brought him his meals in bed and gave him plenty of belly rubs.

"Thank you," Tom said sleepily the night of their first anniversary. Loki was curled up next to Tom's nearly 400 pound frame as the man's hands rested on either side of his fat belly, absently stroking the swollen mass, packed full of food.

"You're welcome," Loki replied, peppering Tom's doughy tummy with kisses as he passed out, too stuffed to do anything but sleep.


	26. Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Loki's birthday and Tom spoils the heavily pregnant god by feeding him all day. Here be male lactation kink and Tom being nursed by Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those keeping track of Loki's pregnancy, he's got five more weeks before he finally gives birth.

"Happy birthday, darling," Tom leaned against Loki, giving him a gentle belly massage before slipping out of bed.

The baby inside him squirmed furiously against the hunger pangs. "Hurry up, we're famished," he whined.

"You greedy, chubby thing," Tom chuckled. "I'll bring you something to snack on while you wait,"

He returned with a family sized box of cereal, a box of Pop Tarts, and a gallon of chocolate milk. "Thank you," the god smiled as he tore into the cereal, shoving handfuls of Cocoa Puffs into his face.

"You're welcome, baby," Tom smiled, setting back down on the bed waiting for Loki to finish. At the pace he was going, the human knew he wouldn't have to wait long.

The god finished the food then washed it all down with the milk. Tom watched with fascination as Loki's belly swelled before his eyes. He was endlessly fascinated by his husband's gravid form, especially when he was stuffed with food as well as baby. The trickster let out a huge burp then leaned back against the pillows, panting. "Ooof. That was a lot of milk," he said sheepishly, rubbing his gut.

"I know, baby," Tom cooed, gently massaging Loki's belly soothingly until the god was lightly dozing. Within thirty minutes, Tom returned with every sort of breakfast item Loki had ever shown an interest in, watching with affection as he devoured it as if he hadn't eaten in months.

***

"Tom!" Loki whined loudly. He could smell food, he hadn't been fed for two hours, and he was famished despite his stomach still being swollen from breakfast. He was sure he hadn't even begun to digest his previous meal, but he was ruled by his appetite.

Tom entered with a tray laden with rich Italian dishes and hand fed each to Loki until the god, beyond satiation, finished every last morsel.

***

Dinner was soul food: macaroni and cheese, fried chicken, cornbread, gumbo...Loki loved it and ate it greedily, including the pecan pie and bread pudding. By the time he'd finished, he was unable to get his hands around his own turgid middle. He squirmed and whined, unable to move under its heft and eventually fell back against the pillows with a huge burp. "Ow," he said softly.

"You OK?" Tom asked sympathetically with a smirk. "Get enough to eat?"

"Ow," he said again, gently rubbing at his full breasts.

For the first time, Tom noticed fat beads of Loki's milk leaking from his nipples. "Is that...are...has your milk come in?" he breathed in wonder.

Loki nodded weakly. "It came in last week and the more I eat, the fuller they get. I've eaten far too much," he moaned, hiccuping, the spasm causing his fat teats and full belly to jiggle painfully. "Ow," he moaned, cupping his breasts to stop the movement before allowing them to rest full and heavy on top of his swollen belly. He rubbed his bloated middle until the hiccups stopped, then cradled his hugely swollen stomach.

"Oh, baby, are they terribly sore?" Tom asked sympathetically."

"Yes," Loki said softly as he kneaded the tender flesh.

OK," Tom whispered soothingly, settling into Loki's lap and latching on. He rubbed Loki's belly as he nursed, enjoying how warm and full he felt as he took in Loki's thick, sweet milk. By the time he drained both breasts, Loki was snoring softly, his full belly finally having lulled him to sleep. Tom climbed from Loki's lap and turned to face the god, resting his own warm, full belly against Loki's.


	27. All-You-Can-Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes a nine months pregnant Loki to an all you can eat buffet. Chaos ensues.

"Loki, you can't just waddle up there with your belly hanging out! At least do up your pants," Tom hissed, mortified.

Loki leaned back and sucked in, fighting against the stretched out elastic of his sweats. They wouldn't go past his hips, wide in preparation for the impending birth of their child, and his plump ass cheeks spilled out over the waistband. That wouldn't have been so bad had Loki been able to locate a shirt he'd have been able to tug down over his belly; or a sweatshirt he could've zipped up over it. At any rate, there they were, Tom glowering at the ripe god spread out in the booth across from him. "So good!" Loki moaned orgasmically, stroking his belly.

"If you keep eating, you're gonna get stuck in there just like Winnie the Pooh,"

Loki stuck his tongue out and, by the grace of god, managed to unwedge his swollen body from the booth for his fifth plate of Chinese food. Tom buried his face in his hands until he heard Loki's labored breathing signaling his return. "Ooof," he groaned, working his way back into the booth.

"Lo...you're sweating like a pig,"

"Well, excuse me if _your_ child has a tremendous appetite. I mean, really, Thomas," Loki lectured through a mouthful of fried rice. "If you had it your way, I wouldn't be enjoying this pregnancy at all,"

"I'm simply suggesting," Tom said gently, "that you wouldn't be so hot and uncomfortable all the time if you weren't always overeating,"

"I thought you liked me like this. Full with your baby and fat from your food," he said in a small voice, looking and sounding very hurt.

"I do, Lo. I love how big and fat you've gotten for me. Look how round you are," he cooed, sliding next to the god and hand feeding him crab rangoon as he rubbed his fat stomach. "Look at this. You're so beautiful,"

Loki purred and arched his tummy further into Tom's hand with a loud burp. "Mmm. I'm so full. And," he hiccuped, "and fat. I love what you've made me. Love being fat and full and pregnant, tits fat with milk for you. Are you hungry?" he asked as seductively as he could, given how bloated he was.

"Mmmm," Tom murmured. "Let's get you home. It's time for _my_ all you can eat,"

"Get me dessert first," Loki demanded, belching. "I've got more room so it's not all I can eat. I didn't get my money's worth,"

Tom groaned in frustration. "Firstly, _this_ ," he gestured to the copious amounts of dishes scattered around the table, "is all you _should_ eat. More, in fact. And secondly, I'm paying and am quite satisfied with the value I've gotten,"

"Nope," Loki replied stubbornly unwilling, or unable, to budge. "Dessert, Thomas," he said more insistently.

"Fine," Tom grumbled, returning with a plate piled high with cookies and soft pillows of freshly fried dough dusted in sugar. Loki devoured every last morsel greedily and had to be physically helped from the booth, his belly having wedged itself firmly beneath the table's edge. "Are you happy now, my hefty boy?" Tom hissed, bright red as Loki waddled out of the restaurant, rubbing slow circles into his swollen belly and burping loudly, oblivious to the stares and whispers of the other patrons that followed his slow progress out the door.

"Quite," he grunted, falling heavily into the passenger seat, his belly much too distended for the seat belt to fasten across his middle. He was vaguely aware that if he didn't suck in, he could feel it grazing the dashboard. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a great deal of satisfaction in that fact. He placed his chubby hands on either side of his bloated gut and closed his eyes, gently rubbing up and down, relishing the feeling of total, albeit painful, fullness. "Imma need a belly rub when we get home," he informed Tom sleepily.

"Of course, my greedy thing. Anything you need," he smiled, patting Loki's tummy and smiling when the god burped. When they got home, Tom helped Loki to bed and rutted up against his full belly as he burped lazily until the trickster passed out, leaving the mortal sexually frustrated, but happy.


	28. Holidays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple spend a lazy day in bed planning future getaways

Loki had been fed his breakfast and was having his warm, full belly rubbed. "When the baby comes, can we go to Italy?"

"Sure, Lo. But why Italy?"

"Fettuccine alfredo. That's my favorite,"

Tom smiled. "You know that's not real Italian, right?"

Loki looked at Tom wide-eyed and disappointed. "Really?!"

"Really. It's an American invention. You know how they love to deep fry everything, drench it in rich cream sauces, and smother it in cheese,"

Loki made a face. "Stupid Americans. But they're right about food,"

Tom grinned. "I'll take you to New York City and you can get fettuccine alfredo from every restaurant in Little Italy. I'll feed you so much you won't be able to budge for a month. Then when you can finally heft your fat stomach and waddle to the car, my hefty boy, I'll take you to Boston's North End and stuff you full there, too. You'll be so fat and round. It'll be glorious,"

Loki squealed. "I'd love to see you try. My belly's swollen from baby, mostly, not because I eat too much,"

Tom pressed his fingers into the thick layer of fat on Loki's stomach down to his second knuckle to prove a point. "That's not baby, darling, that's overeating," he chuckled, as Loki burped loudly, soothing over the red marks his fingers left in the soft flesh.

"Oooof. I'm so full, Thomas," he moaned, arching his back and rubbing his bloated stomach.

"You wanna go for a walk? It might help you digest that huge meal,"

Loki shook his head. "No," he pouted. "I'm too full, fat, lazy, tired, and heavy to move,"

Tom smiled, still rubbing Loki's belly soothingly, and continued. "Then after Boston, I'll take you to Chinatown in San Francisco," Loki looked at him curiously. "Sweet and sour chicken isn't really Chinese,""

"Sweet and sour chicken...not real Chinese. It's not?"

"Nope,"

"I'll get so fat in America," Loki mused.

Tom grinned. "As if you're wasting away here. What are you now, about five hundred pounds?" he quipped.

"Nope," Loki replied, happily rubbing his gut. "But well over three hundred,"

Tom groaned. "So you actually have put on a hundred pounds?"

Loki nodded. "More, actually. And Thomas?"

"Yea, Lo?"

"I'm hungry again,"

"You said you were too full,"

"Too full to move," Loki clarified. "I'm never too full to be fed,"


	29. Tummy Rubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite: tummy rubs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW

Tom returned from his morning run and hopped in the shower. He didn't bother getting dressed before snuggling in next to Loki, who whimpered softly. "Morning, beautiful," he whispered.

"Ow. Full is right," Loki whined pitifully.

Tom smiled softly. "When did you do this to yourself, hmmm?" he wondered aloud, gently running his hand over his husband's swollen, fat stomach.

"I-" Loki began before being interrupted by a burp. "I started last night. Was so hungry. Brought food back to bed. Oooof. Can't move," he panted as he burped again.

Tom felt himself harden while watching Loki squirm, rubbing at his own distended belly. He began thrusting against it roughly, grunting. "You...my god...are _so_ sexy right now," he panted. "I can't wait until this one arrives so I can get you pregnant again, my love. I always want you like this: pregnant, full, and fat. You're glowing,"

"It's sweat," the god quipped, then squealed. "Wait, Tom," Loki protested weakly. "M'so full. Please,"

Tom rolled off with a frustrated groan, his cock throbbing. He lay there panting for a minute before straddling the god's thighs. "OK? I'm not squishing your belly?" he asked.

"No,"

The mortal gave himself a few quick pulls before cumming all over Loki's tummy. He rubbed the hot, sticky fluid into the god's skin, varying the pressure he applied to the bloated midsection on full display before him. He coaxed several burps out of his trickster as he pressed more firmly against the soft spots he found in the engorged organ and was encouraged as he felt Loki's binge shift inside him. "Is this helping?" he murmured soothingly.

Loki nodded sleepily as his belly gurgled, sighing in relief as he belched again, finally able to feel himself beginning to digest the enormous glut of food. He tried to lift his hips off the bed to make Tom rub harder, but his belly was far too full and heavy to permit it. "Harder," he whispered.

Tom leaned down and planted a kiss to Loki's tummy as the baby began to squirm. "Oh dear, the little one isn't happy with you," he tutted, pressing the heel of his hand into strategic places across Loki's belly as the god continued to burp. Eventually the burps turned to soft snores, but Tom never took his hands from Loki's tummy. He'd never tire of the feeling of his husband's warm belly, full, fat, and round beneath his hands.


	30. Sexy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed it. :) NSFW.

Tom was awoken at 1 a.m. by heavy footsteps. He opened his eyes and saw Loki waddling back and forth across the room, rubbing his belly with one hand, arching his back in a deep stretch with the other. "You OK, Lo?" he rasped.

"Yea," Loki replied, cupping his belly with both hands. The swell of their child had moved to sit lower on the god's wide hips last week, and Tom was anticipating labor any minute.

"Is it...?"

"No," Loki snapped irritably. "I'm just terribly uncomfortable. I'm hot, bloated, fat, my belly is gigantic and gets in the way of everything...I just can't sleep. I'm sorry, Thomas," he sighed, sinking to the bed.

Tom rubbed his husband's swollen belly soothingly as he leaned in for a kiss. "It'll be over soon, Lo. What can I do to make you more comfortable?"

Loki rolled over so his tummy faced Tom and rutted it against his human. "Fuck me. Make me feel sexy. I feel so full and fat and sluggish. Ugh. Just gross," he pouted.

Tom grabbed Loki's love handles and heaved him on top of him, relishing having the full weight of the bloated god resting on him. "You're not gross," he whispered tenderly, grabbing his ass and jiggling as Loki squealed in delight. "You're so lovely. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you more than anything, Lo," he crooned, flipping Loki over into his back to settle between his legs as he grabbed the lube and readied his husband, Loki squirming against him in anticipation. "You ready?" he whispered after he'd lubed his own cock.

Loki nodded enthusiastically. "Please. I need you," he begged as Tom kissed gently up and down his jaw, stopping to nibble at his double chin.

Tom hummed appreciatively as he kneaded Loki's tits, rubbed his fat stomach, and pinched his hips, all the while slowly undulating his hips against the god's plush, cushy ass. "God, Loki, you get me hard just thinking about you. I...I can't," he panted, gritting his teeth, spilling into Loki as the god's own cock shot cum all over his belly.

Tom was vaguely aware of another warm wetness between his legs when Loki cried out and hugged his swollen middle, rubbing it furiously. "Tom! I...think my water just broke!"


End file.
